What a Comment about a Grammer Error can Lead To
by Nikki1212
Summary: In which Sakura corrects Kakashi and Inner Sakura is let loose. LOLZ no pairings...i think


Dislaimer: i do not own Naruto...yet

* * *

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village were waiting at their usual meeting spot for their sensei. Sakura was staring at the water below the bridge, Naruto was twirling a kunai and Sasuke was brooding as usual. Now being the impatient person that Naruto was, the twelve year old threw his kunai at a tree forcefully. Kakashi picked the wrong time to show up seeing as the kunai barely missed cutting his cheek. Sakura looked like a deer caught in the middle of two incoming cars. Naruto's jaw dropped and the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched.

" Well Naruto, I'd have to say that was a rather bad timed throw." Kakashi said and Naruto nervously laughed and scratched the back of his neck. Sakura looked puzzled for a moment and then said,

" Kakashi-sensei...that sentence is grammatically incorrect." Sasuke rose an eyebrow and Naruto had no clue what she said. Kakashi scratched his head and cocked his head to the side.

" Really?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

" Yeah, you were supposed to say," Sakura attempted to make her voice as deep as Kakashi's, " Well Naruto, that throw was badly timed."

" That sentence is grammattically incorrect, too"

All heads turned to look at the second to last Uchiha. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Sasuke and said, " Shut up you betch." Once again, Naruto's jaw dropped and Kakashi's visible eye widened. Sasuke looked confused for a moment.

" Sakura...did you just call me a _betch_?" he asked and Sakura smirked.

" Yes, I did call you a betch and I will call you a betch as I much I want."

Naruto covered his mouth to stiffle his laughter and Kakashi's eye crinkled in amusement.

" You shouldn't call me a bitch Sakura..." he warned and Sakura rolled her eyes.

" I didn't call you a bitch, I called you a betch. They are two different things."

" Bitch, Betch same difference!!" he yelled and Sakura broke down laughing.

Kakashi looked at his students with an amused expression. Never before has he seen Sasuke get so riled up over a word that Sakura has said. He looked at Naruto and noticed that his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

_' I thought she-- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???' _Naruto thought as he mentally pulled at his hair in exasperration.

" You are so annoying!!" Sasuke yelled at scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him.

" Oh, like you're not?" she retorted coolly.

" No, I'm not."

" Honestly Sasuke, I have _no_ idea what i saw in you. You're just an arrogant punk that has a stick shoved so far up hi ass it's up to your neck"

The males of Team Seven jaws dropped and Sakura looked dazed for a moment. When she finally snapped to attention, she looked around and had a bewildered expression on her face.

" Wha-? Where am I ? Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked and looked at Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun? Why are you glaring at me? Did i do something wrong?"

Sasuke glared at her harder and she flinched at the raw anger that she saw directed at deep in her mind she heard Inner Sakura chuckle.

**' Oh I sure gave that bastard a mouthful. ' **she said smugly ans Sakura mentally groaned.

' _What did you do???' _she mentally asked her.

**' Nothing....I just showed him who's boss.'** Inner Sakura grinned and disappeared.

" Sakura Haruno...I seriously dislike you. " Sasuke darkly said and Sakura looked shocked.

" WHAT?!?!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled and Kakashi just rose an eyebrow.

" You and your damn mood swings. You are seriously bi-polar."

" I AM NOT BI-POLAR !!!"

" Good-bye you weird woman. I honestly think men are better than your species. I just might date one."

Kakashi and Naruto stepped away from Sasuke and made sure to keep their distance.

_' OMG INNER!! YOU BITCH!! NOW I OWE YOU FIFTY RYO!! ' _

**' I** _**told **_**you he was gay...'**

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS AND IT MAKES ME LOSE MY DESIRE TO WRITE!! But hey, the need comes once in a while so sue - Love CryMeARiverAndThenDrown


End file.
